Transfer
by Wolffi
Summary: Fuyumi Kawano is a transfer student from Aomori in the north of Honshu, who has moved back to live with her father after ten years of being away from Suiten. Why did she decide to move back after ten years and why does Makoto seem so familiar? Makoto/OC


**A/N: **So, this is my first fanfic and it's crap but please read and review anyway. Thank you kindly!****

Transfer  
>Chapter One<p>

Fuyumi frowned at the sound of the teacher writing her name across the blackboard. She started fidgeting with the sleeves of her school uniform when the teacher said, 'why don't you introduce yourself to the class?' He gestured to the sea of faces looking eagerly towards them at the front of the class.

'My name is Fuyumi Kawano, I've just moved here from Aomori in the north of Honshu.' Fuyumi's frown deepened as she bowed and added, 'it's a pleasure to meet you all.' Having to introduce herself was one of the things Fuyumi tried to avoid as much as possible. She didn't mind if it was only in front of a few people, but a whole class was pushing her comfort level.

As she stood up straight the teacher gave her a means of escape by saying quickly, as though he wasn't too happy about the whole thing either: 'the seat at the back, by the window, is free. You can sit there.' He pointed to the seat in the back corner and Fuyumi nodded. She picked up her bag and started walking to the back of the room.

On her way to her newly assigned seat, Fuyumi heard someone say to their neighbour, '—from Aomori? That's a pretty far away place to move from. I wonder why she moved here of all places.'

Fuyumi ignored it and sat down in her seat with a huff. Before she tuned out the sound of the students talking, giggling and whatever else they were doing, as well as the teacher trying to talk over them, she rested her chin in the palm of her hand and wondered why the seat next to her was also free. She pushed the thought away and stared out the window at the clouds that occasionally floated into view. It was a nice enough day; the sky was blue but there were big white clouds hanging in the sky, causing the sunlight to be dappled across the landscape. Fuyumi didn't think the nice weather would last.

For most of the day Fuyumi did nothing but stare out of the window. She liked how the sun felt on her skin and also how it felt when the sun was occasionally hidden behind a cloud; she liked how the warmth from the sun would linger and then gradually fade into a refreshing coolness. But it only lasted until lunch. As students began filing into and out of the classroom, talking louder than they had during class and sitting wherever they pleased, even on the desks, Fuyumi was jolted out of her comfortable daydreaming by a voice coming from in front of her.

'Hey, there's someone trying to talk to you, you know.'

Fuyumi looked up to find a boy standing in front of her; a boy with light brown hair and green eyes that reminded her slightly of her own. He seemed to have an arrogant air about him. Fuyumi noticed he wasn't wearing the same uniform as everyone else, either. Sure it was a uniform; it just wasn't the _same_ uniform.

Fuyumi pointed at him. 'You're not wearing the uniform,' was all she could think of to say. The boy was shocked out of his arrogance and looked at her as though she had suddenly spoken in German. When he said nothing in response Fuyumi put her hand on her desk and went to keep looking out of the window. She was once again interrupted by the boy standing in front of her.

'You know, when someone's trying to talk to you it's only polite to listen.' Fuyumi could tell that he was getting slightly annoyed but that didn't stop her from saying what she did.

'When you actually say something for me to listen to, I will.' She looked to the boy and saw that he was trying not to get too annoyed with her. It almost made her smile, but she didn't want to make any enemies on her first day. She would save that for her second. 'Sorry, what was it you were going to say?' Fuyumi said with a smile, hoping that the boy wouldn't be too angry.

The boy looked shocked for a second at Fuyumi's sudden change in attitude but continued none the less, recovering his slightly arrogant air as he went along. 'I wanted to say: I'm Masayuki Nakajima, I transferred here from Tokyo a little while back.' The boy called Masayuki smiled and leaning against the window, now completely confident. 'I was wondering why you came all the way from Aomori to Suiten. There must have been some special reason to move from Honshu to Kyushu.'

Fuyumi thought for a second or two, and decided to give Masayuki, dubbed 'Tokyo Boy' in her mind, a very short explanation. She said, keeping the smile on her face, 'I used to live here when I was little, I just decided that I wanted to move back. It's been about ten years though, so I don't remember too much of what it was like here.' She added thoughtfully as her gaze began to drift back to the window. She couldn't help but look out of a window when she sat next to one. The teacher would soon realise it was a mistake making her sit beside one.

'Hey, Masayuki,' Masayuki and Fuyumi turned to see a boy with dark brown hair walking towards them. Fuyumi had to hold in a giggle at the sight of him; he must have been at least half a head shorter than her, and she wasn't exactly tall. Fuyumi put her hand in front of her mouth to hide the smile that was creeping its way onto her face.

Once the boy was standing beside Masayuki he looked from him to Fuyumi in slight confusion. 'Who is this, is she your classmate?'

Fuyumi took her hand away from her mouth and was about to answer the boy's question, but before she could she was interrupted by Masayuki. She could already tell she was going to find it hard to be around him. She hoped that she wouldn't be fated to being in his presence too often.

'Yeah,' Masayuki said, flashing an arrogant smile to Fuyumi. 'Fuyumi just transferred here from Aomori. Isn't that amazing? Moving all the way to the other end of the country and all, plus she said she used to live here as a kid. Maybe you used to know her, Tarou.'

Tarou looked from Masayuki to Fuyumi and back again. He, too, was about to say something when he was interrupted by Masayuki. Fuyumi concluded it was probably easier to keep one's mouth shut when in the presence of Masayuki. This time he was looking towards the door at a boy that had just arrived. 'Makoto, about time you got here!'

Fuyumi almost groaned and had to stop herself from hitting her desk in frustration. _How many more weirdos are going to harass me today? Maybe I shouldn't leave making enemies until my second day here._ Fuyumi thought and then, deciding that she had had enough of Tokyo Boy's yapping, stood up and started walking towards the door, ignoring the sound of Masayuki calling out as she went. On her way out of the classroom, Fuyumi passed the boy that Masayuki had called 'Makoto'. He was taller than Tokyo Boy and had dark hair that was cut kind of short, his eyes were the colour of the ocean during a storm; a dark grey.

(_what's your name?_)

(_the sun shining, storm clouds on the horizon)_

(_Fuyumi_)

Fuyumi looked around and saw that she was in the hallway outside of her classroom, she turned back to see the door to the classroom behind her was closed. She sighed. She guessed that she still had enough time to go and find the school's library, as long as she didn't get lost. She was interested in whether the school would have any of her father's books.

X

'So they don't have any…' Fuyumi mumbled to herself as she browsed the section of books were he father's would have been had the library had them. She glared at the shelves and started walking towards the exit, she thought that it was about time she at least started heading back to class.

Once she opened the door to her classroom and stepped inside she began thinking she may have been better off if she had gotten lost and somehow never been found before she died of starvation and dehydration. Lunch wasn't quite over and Tokyo Boy, the one called Tarou and a boy with glasses that Fuyumi didn't recognise, were all standing around the one called Makoto's desk, which just so happened was right next to Fuyumi's.

'Crap, they've multiplied yet again.' Before she could think of a way to either sneak past, which she concluded was impossible, or silently leave the classroom, the one that Fuyumi found the most annoying had spotted her.

'Oh, it's Fuyumi!' Masayuki said, causing the others to also look around at where Fuyumi stood half in and half out of the doorway, cringing slightly at being spotted so quickly. She had at least hoped to have both feet out of the room.

Masayuki smiled and waved to her. 'Why don't you come and talk with us?'

Fuyumi took a deep breath and walked away from the doorway to her seat. As she walked past Tokyo Boy, Tarou, Makoto and the Nameless One she said: 'no thanks, Tokyo Boy,' and sat down and rested her chin in her hand, smiling slightly at the look on the boys' faces.

Tarou and the one with glasses looked slightly confused, the one called Makoto didn't even show that he heard Fuyumi say anything and Masayuki looked confused as well as slightly annoyed. 'Tokyo…Boy?'

Before Masayuki could say anything back to Fuyumi, the end of lunch bell rang, signalling for everyone to go back to their own classrooms.

Hearing the bell ring, Tarou said to Masayuki with a glance at Fuyumi, 'I should be going back, see you after school.' Fuyumi watched Tarou leave and the one with glasses walk back to his own seat. When they departed, Masayuki grinned and said to Makoto as he turned to walk to his seat,

'Aren't you lucky, getting to sit next to the transfer student?' It sounded sarcastic, yet at the same time sincere.

Fuyumi said nothing and tried her best to ignore Masayuki. Makoto also didn't say anything. Fuyumi sighed and made up her mind to do what she had been doing before she had originally been disturbed by Masayuki: staring blankly out of the window.

Before long the sun began to be hidden behind clouds more often than not and even when it was out Fuyumi couldn't feel the same warmth as she had earlier in the day.

Not long after she was able to see that the clouds in the distance looked like they contained rain and possibly a storm, Fuyumi reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook that her father had given her to look through. Inside the notebook were ideas and rough drafts of plots of her father's that he sometimes got Fuyumi to read through. Even when she lived in Aomori he would send her his ideas.

She opened the notebook and began reading a short passage about an idea that her father would like to use for a novella someday.

It was an idea that he had been tossing around in one form or another for a while. He wanted to write something set in the world he had created, originally out of boredom and then as a setting for his novels, during the time of a war. From what he had written, Fuyumi could see that he wanted to write it from the point of view of a soldier on each side; he wanted to show that neither side was good or evil. The 'eternal battle between Good and Evil' was always a fascinating topic to Fuyumi's father. One of his ultimate goals was to write a story where the reader wouldn't know who the 'good guy' was until the very end.

The passage he had written for Fuyumi to read explained what he wanted to happen in this particular idea and how it could possibly connect to his already published novels. Whenever Fuyumi's father would write something he liked to have overlapping characters, setting, theme or even timeline. Fuyumi thought it was one of the things that made people want to publish her father's writing. Even the multiple other universes that he used in some of his shorter stories had connections with each other.

It didn't matter what kind of writing it was, Fuyumi was always willing to read what her father had written, although she could never bring herself to enjoy any romance. It wasn't just because it was impossible for her father to write romance. She hated the sappy way any and almost all romance novels were written, the generic characters and just about everything else about them.

Fuyumi stopped reading and laughed slightly. Since her father couldn't write 'normal' romance, whenever he wrote something vaguely alike to romance, he usually ended up killing off one of the lead characters at some point 'for dramatic effect'. He either did that or he would kill whichever character was most likable. The best way to tell which characters he liked was by whether he killed them or not; if they were a well done character and died in a way that made people want to cry, then it was probably one of her father's favourites. Whenever Fuyumi asked him why he did it, he would say that he only killed the characters when it helped to move the plot along. But Fuyumi thought that on a few occasions he just liked seeing how much people could take before they started crying.

'Kawano! Aren't you going to answer?'

Fuyumi jumped at the sound of the teacher calling out her name. He was standing at the front of the class and the whole class had turned to look at her, a few were even holding back laughs. Fuyumi saw with slight irritation that one of them was Masayuki.

'Sorry,' Fuyumi said keeping as much of a straight face as possible. 'What class are we in?'


End file.
